


Truculent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [283]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Gibbs investigate the only clue they have so far. What awaits them inside?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/09/2000 for the word [truculent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/09/truculent).
> 
> truculent  
> Fierce; savage; ferocious; barbarous.  
> Cruel; destructive; ruthless.
> 
> This is for jane_x80, a bonus for [The Pizza Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9095893). Now if I could just figure out what to write her for her bday.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), and [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what happened. Muse just decided she needed to write this. So don't kill me, ok?

# 

Truculent

McGee and Gibbs looked at the empty store front and couldn’t help wondering if it would hold any answers at all. It didn’t seem like anyone was even there. Nonetheless, they pushed open the unlocked door and headed inside. 

They had barely stepped foot into the store before they were attacked by about six truculent dark bronze Peruvians with spears that seemed to come from everywhere around them. Gibbs pulled his gun and fired a few shots in an attempt to scatter the attackers while he pulled his knife and used it to block one of the spears coming directly for his face. 

Tim stumbled back against the door behind them as he threw his arms up to protect himself as all his training completely flew out the window, overridden by his shock at so many attackers. 

“Get up.” Gibbs snarled as he tried to protect himself and McGee. He knew he couldn’t protect them both for very long without one of them getting hurt. He hoped McGee would be able to hold his own once he got over the shock. He’d have to if they were to survive.

McGee stood and pulled his knife not bothering with the gun knowing that the attackers were too close to effectively use the gun. He wasn’t anywhere as skilled as Gibbs with the knife though and they soon found themselves cornered and surrounded by spears. 

At first, McGee had thought that they were going to kill them both, but then the leader had looked at Gibbs and the leader’s eye had gleamed as he announced that they would be more useful alive than dead. McGee wasn’t sure if this was really a change for the better though as they were quickly trussed up and hung by their shirt collars on a couple of wall hooks with their hands bound behind them. 

Gibbs, of course, simply glared at them. His stare promising that they would pay for this. Despite clearly being the prisoner, Gibbs gave off the authority of one in charge who was only letting you think you’d caught him. The Peruvian Leader ignored Gibbs though as all the attackers seemed to vanish right before their eyes as quickly as they had appeared.

For a minute, Gibbs thought the Peruvian leader was going to stay around longer to question them, but he too vanished leaving Gibbs and McGee alone. Both of them trapped and without access to the remaining weapons they had. They tried swinging closer together in hopes the other could reach something, but that too failed. Finally, they just hung there limply awaiting their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
